paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucan and Calibre
Bios Lucan: Lucan is Calibre's older brother who served as a weapons specialist in the american military. He loves weapons, especially massive ones. After serving for a number of years, he was literally dragged into retirement. Since he has been taken off the battlefield, he bought a house in Foggy Bottom and waits for the battlefield to come to him, making sure his basement full of weapons is always in top condition. However, in old age (or maybe this has always been the case with him) his sense of scale his been changed. For example, if you ask him for a "knife" you probably thinking something with a 3 to 4 inch handle and a 4 to 5 inch blade. What he will give you, though, is a thin, silver box thats a foot and a half long and has a pop out blade that is also a foot and a half long. If thats what he calls a knife, just imagine what his axe looks like. Calibre: Lucan's younger brother, who also shares his sibling's fondness of massive weapons. He didn't enlist in the army, instead heading out as a gun for hire. He was eventually hired by Kirin for Coming Storm and became one of their Mowers. However, he eventually became horrified with what they were doing and deserted, taking his armor and guns with him, which he customized to suit his own needs. He is now on the run from Coming Storm, his current whereabouts unknown. Appearances Gear Lucan: Vehicles: Lucan has 2 vehicles: A regular, black Subaru Outback and a customized Hummer h3. Subaru Outback: Nothing special with this, except that it has bullet proof glass. Custom Hummer: This is another one of Lucan's projects. It is covered in extra steel plates (with spikes), bullet proof glass, spikes on the hubcaps (for ruining other people's tires if they try to pursue him), and flamethrowers that he has modified to look like hot rod exhaust pipes. It is also modified with minions on the top and sides, along with double land mine layers on the back of the car, as well missile launchers on the back of the roof. Did I mention it's dangerous? Calibre: Voices Lucan: Jess Harnell (voice of ironhide in the transformers movies) Calibre: Dave Bautista (drax the destroyer from guardians of the galaxy) Catchphrases and Quotes Lucan: "Todays menu for Beatdown Cafe: Spiked Knuckle Sandwiches, Gren- ade and Whooping Pie. Now excepting payment in Blood, Broken bones and lives." "I need to axe you something." "Time for some spray painting............ lead spray painting." "You call THAT a(n) name of weapon? THIS is a(n) name of weapon! "Surrender or d- Oh, the heck, your not gonna surrender, are you?" "Bigger means badder." "Heres the plan: Ch- chuk, boom. End of plan." "I haz missile shotguns. Your argument is invalid." "I'm here to blow people up and eat free cake. Start praying if you don't have free cake." "Wait, you actually have ''free cake? Wow. Unfortunately for you, I'm full. Start praying." "I might not be Batman, but your argument is still invalid." "'This''' is for hurting my brother, this is for hurting my brother's friends and this is too remind you of who gets all the good lines!" "Readers, theres a moral here: The guy with the biggest weapons gets all the good lines." "I'm going to kill you! You know, in case you thought I was going to use this great big gun to make cupcakes or something." "You know, I should probably start an egotistical monologue about how boss I am. But instead, I think I'll just kill more bad guys." Calibre: "I come bearing gifts.............. in the form of medium sized metal pellets launched at high speeds!" "This is going to hurt me more then it will hurt you. Ok, thats a lie." "You have to the count of 5 to surrender before I am forced to open fire........................5!" "Sir, when you go to war, you were a uniform and right now, I'm fighting in the biggest war imaginable: Life." Trivia Lucan: * Lucan is the second of Shado Supreme's characters to be aware of the fact that they are made up, fictional characters inside a made up, fictional universe. The first is Dodgers. Calibre: * His name is pronounced, "Cal- i- bray". * After deserting Coming Storm, Calibre always wears his armor, seldom taking the helmet off. Gallery Page under construction.